fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Kyuseishu Aya
Kyuseishu Aya (休清酒あや) is one of the eight main characters of Prism Hearts Precure. Aya's alter-ego is Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito) and she is known as the Shining Prism. Bio 'Appearance' As a civilian, Aya has light brown hair done in a bobcut and hazel eyes. Her casual outfit consists of a light pink designer top, short beige capre pants, and a light blue sports cap. As Cure Light, her hair has grown into a pair of two swirls and her eye color is changed from hazel to black. She wears a pink dress with puffed up shoulders along with a white collar, and a large heart on the chest. She also wore some white gloves with a red heart in the center and some pink cuffs, with her Prism Changer being worn on her right arm. Her skirt is mostly white with some deep fuchsia in the center and a lighter shade of pink on the inside. Along with some bike shorts, she wore long pale pink socks that had a white part where the knees were, and some fuchsia shoes that had white tips and a pale pink bottom. 'Personality' Aya is a cheerful girl who loves Precure and aspires to become a hero just like them. She has a habit of rushing into situations without thinking and never backs down from a challenge. In episode 3, it's revealed that she was inspired by her sister Homura's kindness and willingness to help anyone in need. After her death, she adopted her late sister's mantra “'It’s just begun!'” (始まったばかり! '' Hajimatta bakari!) as a way to keep her memory alive. 'Relationships' *'Mizumi Sakura '- Being the first person Sakura had met after she moved from California to Yokohama, Aya has known her for most of her life in an almost sisterly bond. She also looked to Sakura for comfort when her sister died to save her life. *'EnEn' - After their initial encounter, Aya decides to help EnEn with his timidness. They also begin to share knowledge of the Precure between each other. *'Sakagami Ayumi' - At first, Ayumi was against anyone else taking up the task of restoring the Prism Flower, but after some convincing from both Nagisa and Honoka, she accepts Aya and Sakura's help and later becomes the team's mentor figure *'Kogo Jou' - Aya was the first person to accept her as who she was despite her faults, and thus became one of her friends *'Sukui Hikari' - As a recent transfer, Hikari and Aya shared a friendly rivalry when it came to studies and later, they ended up becoming friends after the latter helped Aya in the decathlon while the former helped Hikari with a rather difficult test *'Gensou Saya '- Despite being the youngest member of the team, Aya treats Saya pretty much like a part of the group without issue. She also helps Saya with some of the quirks of the human world after the latter moved to taker her act on the road. *'Sanagi Maya' - Due to Maya's past experiences, it took Aya some time to bond with her but eventually they forge a friendship alongside Ayumi and the others *'Sakebu Mio' - After discovering Mio was Cure Hunter, Aya dedicated herself to trying to save her from herself and Black Hole. Her efforts were eventually rewarded when after recovering from being turned into a Minikan herself, Mio took a blast meant for Aya, destroying her Hunter’s Blade but allowing her to awaken as a true Precure. After Mio regained her confidence and decided to join the fight Aya welcomed her with open arms. 'Etymology' '''Kyuseishu '(休清酒) - Meaning savior Aya (あや) - Meaning colorful Light is electromagnetic radiation within a certain portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. It's also meant as a reference to the titles of Cure Black and Cure White, the Emissaries of Light History 'Preseason' TBA 'Meeting EnEn and Gureru' One day while out with her best friend Sakura she happened to notice a set of cards on the ground displaying Cure Black, Cure White and two other Cures she never saw before. Before she could pick them up though, EnEn suddenly fell down from the sky and smacked her on the head. He grabbed up the cards before making a nervous apology and telling the girls to forget they saw him, taking off after that. Aya decided to follow him and they ended up in an amusement park where Gureru admonished the fox for being followed. Before Aya could find out anything the sky suddenly turned dark and a strange purple orb appeared, landing on a roller coaster and turning it into a massive Zakenna-like monster. Aya leapt into action and tried to draw it away from Sakura and the fairies, but the monster was relentless in it's pursuit. That was when a flash of light suddenly emitted from one of the cards and a strange bracer appeared on Aya's arm. Gureru tossed her a card and told the girl to swipe it. Transforming into Cure Light, Aya put up a good fight against the monster but was backed into a corner. Suddenly a black bolt came out of nowhere, obliterating the creature on impact. A mysterious Black Cure appeared, telling Aya that if this is all a supposed “legendary warrior” is capable of then she should just quit while she was ahead. The Cure left without a word and the two fairies introduced themselves and explained about the Prism Flower and Black Hole’s revival. Since they were currently separated from their partner they decided to temporarily stay with Aya and Sakura. 'Fighting as Cure Light and the first Prism Change' During her second outing, she encountered the mystery Cure again who introduced herself as Cure Hunter. She explained that she was neither Aya’s enemy nor her friend and that she should hand over all the cards she had. Aya refused and Hunter attacked, suddenly transforming into Dark Precure and blowing her back. Sakura eventually joined the fight and the two were given the Cure Black and Cure White cards by EnEn. This allowed them to perform a Prism Change and manage to force Cure Hunter to retreat. They were then told about the Miracle Petals, pieces of the shattered Prism Flower that made up the power of their predecessors and that only by collecting these Petals and the scattered Prism Cards could the Prism Flower be returned to normal. Obtaining the Star Twinkle Miracle Petal After the girls decided their name and battle-cry, they are soon confronted by Yuni, the former Cure Cosmo. She needed Aya and Sakura's help obtaining a treasure in the Hoshizora Galaxy since they are the only ones who could use the Prism Cards. Yuni promised that, if they help her obtain this treasure, then she'll give them the Star Twinkle Miracle Petal. They soon traveled to Planet Rainbow they find out the treasure was a set of Star Twinkle Prism Cards. Aya soon wonders why would Yuni want the cards before they are jumped by Cure Hunter, who had stowed away onto the ship. However, before she could steal the cards though Yuni fought against her while as Blue Cat. That was when a revived Dark Onibi arrives with the Star Twinkle cards in hand. From there he reveals that he has one of Yuni's species hostage for a special experiment; a transformation into a Bakenyan Minikan using a freshly corrupted Cure Cosmo Prism Card. As the girls fought hard, Yuni tells them to try and think outside of the box and use their imagination. After noticing the monster's weakness, the girls used the power of Cure Marine and Cure White in order to take the monster's illusions. Impressed by the girl's use of their imagination, she rewards them with the Star Twinkle Miracle Petals and tells them to use the Star Twinke team's Prism Card set. With their new power, the girls use it to defeat the Bakenyan Minikan and return to Earth with the cards in hand. When Aya and Sakura try to give Yuni the Prism Cards due to their deal, Yuni tells them to keep the cards as she sees that her team's power was in good hands. Meeting Cure Echo Later they met up with the former Cure Echo Ayumi Sakagami, who had been transferred to Millennium Academy by her mother at her own request. At first, Ayumi didn't want either Aya nor Sakura to fight as a Precure, citing that had it not been for them using a Prism Change, they would have been killed by Cure Hunter. EnEn tried to speak up for Aya, but she was not convinced. However when Ayumi was under attack by a revived Fusion, Aya and Sakura quickly leaped into battle in order to save her. During this, Ayumi was confronted by Nagisa and Honoka, where in they believed that they were worthy of their Miracle Petal. After the battle, Ayumi agreed to allow them to help in her search and even become their mentor. Aya would also go on to create a Precure Fan Club at her school and would soon gather more allies to her cause. 'Losing and regaining the power to transform' During a battle later in the series with a pair of experimental Minikans, Aya took an attack mean for her brother, dispelling her transformation and exposing her identity. This shocked Kotaro as he called it a betrayal of his trust, before storming off in disappointment and fear. After that, her brother began treating her more coldly than before and it started to take a toll on Aya’s psyche. For the first time in her life she felt like giving up. That’s when she met Iona of the Happiness Charge Precure who proposed a wager: If Aya can pass a test she’ll be given Iona’s Miracle Petal and even greater strength then before, if she fails then she must promise to never transform again and go back to being a normal girl. Aya accepts and Iona explains the test: Aya must give her the Cure Fortune card and either defeat her as a normal human or survive for an hour without letting a single attack touch her. Aya accepts and to Iona’s surprise manages to successfully outwit her. Iona kept her promise and Aya returned to the fight and was able to defeat the Minikans with the help of her team. Afterwhich, the two siblings began to mend their initially broken relationship. 'Discovering Miracle Form' During a walk with Mio in order to pick up some supplies, the two are confronted by Kotaro and a squad of police officers ready to arrest Mio. Aya tried to talk her brother out of this, bringing up how she had changed but while he knew this to be true, he was forced to disagree as he felt like she was still a criminal of the law despite becoming a Precure. Unfortunately, Fusion and Bottom had shown up at the worst time. The police tried to fight off the generals but they were easily swatted away. As Kotaro stood defiant at the monsters, Aya and Mio stood in between them and the generals. Kotaro tries to tell them to make a run for it before they gets herself killed, Aya says that she knew that ever since she became Cure Light. She then apologized for hiding her identity from him and declared that she'll protect him just as he had protected her. This caused a bright light to surround the area, blinding everyone in the vicinity. When Aya recovered from the light, she saw her sister Homura and her father Naoto. Confused by this, Homura tells her that they've been watching her ever since she became Cure Light. Naoto then tells her that he's sorry for what he had done and that he was proud of the girl she had become in both of their absence. Tearing up, the three shared an embrace before a small light appeared before her. Homura then explains that the light was in fact, a special Prism Card that was a small part of the Prism Hearts Miracle Petal. Confused about what she meant, the light soon began to glow brighter and brighter as Homura and Naoto tells her that their meeting was coming to an end and that she's needed back in the living world. Aya asks if she will ever see them again, to which Homura promises that they will. After the light dimmed once more, she found herself holding the Cure Light Miracle Form Prism Card alongside Mio, who had received her own Miracle Form. After Mio used this new power to force Fusion and Bottom to retreat, Kotaro told the men to stand down as he allowed Mio and Aya to escape. When Aya returned home, Kotaro was there waiting for her alongside their mother Akari. She then explained everything to her along with formally introducing EnEn to the two. When she brought up what Naoto had told her, Akari teared up as the remaining members of the Kyuseishu family shared an embrace. Obtaining the Miracle Form After several attempts to awaken her Miracle Form, Aya felt like she was letting Homura down by not achieving this form. Ayumi and the rest of her team reassured her that she's still an amazing Precure with or without Miracle Form. Unfortunately, Fusion, who was starting to lose himself, kidnapped Aya after blindsiding the girls. When she woke up, she found herself in a mysterious void where she could not transform. From there, various past Dark Matter monsters and Minikans from the past appeared as she tried her best to fight them off. All the while, Fusion egged her onto using the Miracle Form card and using her team mate's ability to enter this form to lower her self-confidence and her guard. As she was about to give up however, she remembered the last words Homura told her and stood her ground, allowing her to finally achieve Miracle Form, which called upon the other Cures. With their combined power, they were able to nearly purify Fusion had it not been for Black Hole forcibly pulling him back. They soon return to the human world where they are excited that their mission is almost complete. Battle for the Future When Black Hole started his final assault, the Prism Hearts team decided to split up and try their best to cover as much ground as they could. As Aya spotted a Zakeena attacking several civilians, she saw Nagisa and Honoka fighting the monster off despite not having their powers. Knowing that they needed some help, Aya tossed them their Prism Cards and thus temporarily restored their powers. The trio then made short work of the monster using the Luminario Wave. Nagisa thanked Aya before they notice a large flying Dark Matter monster coming towards the area, forcing the Futari Wa duo to handle the threat elsewhere. This in turn inspires him to stand up to his superiors and began to tell them to let them go when they were about to arrest them for acts of vigilantism, causing many others to speak up in the Precure's defense. Timeskip After several years, Aya was able to become a police officer like her brother training a group of new recruits in the Precure Unit of YPD. She also helps out her brother after he was promoted to chief. Cure Light "May my light guide you all! The Shining Prism! Cure Light!" 私の光がすべてを導いてくれるように! 輝くプリズム！ キュアライト！ Watashi no hikari ga subete o michibiite kureru yō ni! Kagayaku Purizumu! Kyua Raito! Cure Light (キュアライト Kyua Raito) is the alter ego of Aya. She is the leader of the Prism Hearts Precure. She can transform in Cure Light by saying the transformation phrase, "Precure! Prism Reflection!", and into past Cures by using the transformation phrase "Prism Change!" in combination with the past Cure's name and transformation phrase. In combat, she can manipulate various forms of light as well as fire short beams of light from her palms. Her main Miracle Prism Light weapon is the Light Sword, a deep fuchsia blade that Cure Light can change the length of with her powers. 'Transformation Sequence' EnEn leaps into the air and transforms into her Prism Changer. She then draws the Cure Light Prism Card and swiped it across the scanner, shouting "Prism Change: Cure Light!". As she lifts her changer into the air, she then shouts "Precure! Prism Reflection!" before leaping into a rainbow light. As she passes through the symbol of the Prism Hearts team, creating her clothes in the process before jumping down and landing on her feet. 'Prism Changes' As a member of the Prism Hearts Precure, Cure Light can transform into any past Cure. While there's the obvious preference for the Leader Cures, she has also been seen using other color Cures' suits and powers. 'Attacks' Normal *'Aurora Screw' (オーロラスクリュー Aōrora Sukuryū) - Her first solo attack, where she thrusts out both of her palms before firing a massive burst of light. This can be upgraded into the Luminario Wave (ルミナリオウェーブ Ruminario U~ēbu) while in Miracle Form and also serves ro represent Futari Wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. *'Prism Screw' (プリズム・スクリュー Purizumu Sukuryūhttps://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Japanese) - Her duo attack with Cure Splash and the Miracle Petal of the Futari Wa Pretty Cure, in which they perform a variant of the Marble Screw *'Heart Stream' (ハートストリーム Hāto Sutorīmu) - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures while using the powers of Cure Bloom, Cure Egret, Cure Bright, and Cure Windy. It serves as the Miracle Petal of Futari Wa Pretty Cure Splash Star *'Mirror Burst' (ミラーバースト '' Mirā Bāsuto'') - Her combination attack alongside any of her fellow Cures and the Miracle Petal of the Happiness Charge Precure, where they mix together their normal attacks into a powerful blast of energy. *'Blossoming Fortissimo' (ブ ブルーミングフォルティッシモ Burūmingu '' Forutisshimo'') - Her trio attack alongside Cure Splash and Cure Trinity. It is the Miracle Petal of the Heartcatch Precure, in which they perform a variant of the Shining Fortissimo *'All-Star Symphony' (オールスターシンフォニー Purikyu Aōru-Sutā Shinfonī) - The first group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Suite Precure, performed with the first five members of her team where they unleash all of their power into one massive beam *'Prism Finale' (プリズムフィナーレ Purizumu Fināre) - The second group attack and the Miracle Petal of the Prism Hearts Precure, in which they focus their power into one point. This causes a barrage of rainbow beams to burst forth and hit the enemy. Precure All-Stars *'Marble Screw' (オーマーブル・スクリュー Māburu Sukuryūhttps://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Japanese) - Cure Black Form's duo attack alongside Cure White Form *'Extreme Luminario' (エキストリームルミナリオ Ekisutorīmu Ruminario) - Cure Black's trio attack alongside Cure White Form and Shiny Luminous Form *'Twin Stream Splash' (ツインストリーム・スプラッシュ Tsuin Sutorīmu Supurasshu) - Cure Bloom Form's duo attack alongside Cure Egret Form, this can be upgraded into the Spiral Heart Splash (スプイラル ハート スプラッシュ Supairaru Hāto Supurasshu) via the Miracle Prism Lights *'Spiral Star Splash' (スパイラルスタースプラッシュ Supairaru Sutā Supurasshu) - Cure Bright Form's duo form alongside Cure Windy Form *'Dream Attack' (プリキュアオードリームアタック Purikyu Dorīmu Atakkuhttps://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Japanese) - Cure Dream Form's projectile attack, which can be upgraded into the Crystal Shoot (クリスタルシュート Kurisutaru Shūto) when using the Miracle Prism Light *'Shooting Star' (シューティングスター Shūtingu Sutā) - Cure Dream Form's impact attack *'Five Explosion' (ファイブエクスプロージョン Faibu Ekusupurōjon) - Cure Dream Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Yes! Precure 5. This can be upgraded into the Rainbow Rose Explosion (レインボーローズエクスプロージョン Reinbō Rōzu Ekusupurōjon) via the Miracle Prism Lights *'Love Sunshine' (プリキュアオー ラブサンシャイン Purikyu Rabu Sanshain) - Cure Peach Form's main attack, which can be upgraded into the Love Sunshine Fresh (プリキュアオー ラブサンシャインフレッシュ Purikyu Rabu Sanshain Furesshuhttps://prettycure.fandom.com/wiki/Help:Japanese) via the Miracle Prism Light *'Lucky Clover Grand Finale' (ラッキークローバー・グランドフィナーレ Rakkī Kurōbā Gurando Fināre) - Cure Peach Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Fresh Pretty Cure *'Pink Forte Wave' (ピンク・フォルテウェイブ Pinku Forute Ueibu) - Cure Blossom Form's main attack *'Floral Power Fortissimo' (フローラルパワーフォルテッモ Furōraru Pawā Forutesshimo) - Cure Blossom Form's duo attack alongside Cure Marine Form *'Shining Fortissimo' (シャイニングフォルティシモ Shainingu Foruteshimo) - Cure Blossom Form's trio attack alongside Cure Marine Form and Cure Sunshine Form *'Music Rondo' (ミュージックロンド Myūjikku Rondo) - Cure Melody Form's solo attack while using the Miracle Prism Light, this can be upgraded into the Miracle Heart Arpeggio (ミラクルハートアルペジオ Mirakuru Hāto Arupejio) when scanning the Cure Muse Prism Card on the Miracle Prism Light *'Passionato Harmony' (パッショナートハーモニー Passhonāto Hāmonī) - Cure Melody Form's first group attack alongside Cure Rhythm Form and the others using the power of the Suite Precure *'Music Rondo Super Quartet' (ミュージックロンド・スーパーカルテット Myūjikku Rondo Sūpā Karutetto) - Cure Melody's second group attack alongside Cure Rhythm Form *'Happy Shower' (ハッピーシャワー Happī Shawā) - Cure Happy Form's solo attack *'Rainbow Healing' (レインボーヒーリング Reinbō Hīringu) - Cure Happy Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Smile Precure, this can be upgraded into the Royal Rainbow Burst (ロイヤルレインボーバースト Roiyaru Reinbō Bāsuto) while using the Miracle Prism Lights *'My Sweet Heart' (マイスイートハート Mai Suīto Hāto) - Cure Heart Form's first solo attack *'Heart Shoot' (ハートシュート Hāto Shūto) - Cure Heart Form's second solo attack, this time using the Miracle Prism Light. It can be upgraded into the Heart Dynamite (ハートダイナマイト Hāto Dainamaito) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Pinky Love Shoot (ピンキーラブシュート Pinkī Rabu Shūto) - Cure Lovely Form's solo attack, which can be used in tandem with the Miracle Prism Light. Cure Light can also scan the Cure Scarlet Prism Card in order to use Passion Dynamite (パッションダイナマイト Passhon Dainamaito) and the Cure Pine Prism Card for Poppin' Sonic Attack (ポップンソニックアタック Poppun Sonikku Atakku) * Twin Miracle Power Shoot (ツインミラクルパワーシュート Tsuin Mirakuru Pawā Shūto?) - Cure Lovely Form's duo attack with Cure Princess Form. * Happiness Big Bang (ハピネスビッグバン Hapinesu Biggu Ban?) - Cure Lovely Form's first group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Happiness Charge Precure. * Floral Tourbillon (フローラルトルビヨン Furōraru Torubiyon?) - Cure Flora Form's first attack, which can be upgraded three times. First into the Rose Tourbillon (ローズトルビヨン Rōzu Torubiyon?) when using the Miracle Prism Light normally, then further into the Lys Tourbillon (リィストルビヨン Risu Torubiyon) when the Cure Blossom Prism Card is scanned, and finally the Sakura Turbulence (サクラトルビュランス Sakura Torubyuransu) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Trinity Lumiere (トリニティリュミエール Toriniti Ryumiēru?) - Cure Flora Form's group attack with Cure Mermaid Form and Cure Twinkle Form, using the Miracle Prism Lights. This can be upgraded into the'Trinity Explosion' (トリニティーエクスプロジオン Torinitī Ekusupurojion) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Éclat Espoir (エクラエスポワール Ekura Esupowāru?) - Cure Flora Form 's third group alongside the other Cures using the power of the Go! Princess Precure. This can be upgraded into the Grand Printemps (グランプランタン Guran Purantan) when the Miracle Form Prism Cards are scanned * Linkle Pink Tourmaline (リンクルピンクトルマリン Rinkuru Pinku Torumarin) - Cure Miracle's solo attack while using the Miracle Prism Light. This attack has four variants depending on what Prism Card is used. ** When the Cure Aqua Prism Card, it becomes the Linkle Tanzanite (リンクルタンザナイト Rinkuru Tanzanaito). ** When using the Cure Moonlight Prism Card, it becomes the Linkle Amethyst (リンクルアメジスト Rinkuru Amejisuto). ** When using the Cure Passion Prism Card, it becomes the Linkle Garnet (リンクルガーネット Rinkuru Gānetto) * Diamond Eternal (ダイヤモンド・エターナル Daiyamondo Etānaru) - Cure Miracle Form's main duo attack alongside Cure Magical Form. This can be changed up via the Miracle Prism Light depending on what Prism Card is used ** When the Cure Sunny Prism Card is used, it becomes the Ruby Passionale (ルビー・パッショナーレ Rubī Passhonāre?) ** When the Cure Marine Prism Card is used, it becomes the Sapphire Smartish (サファイア・スマーティッシュ Safaia Sumātisshu?) ** When the Cure Peace Prism Card is used, it becomes the Topaz Esperanza (トパーズ・エスペランサ Topāzu Esuperansa?) * Extreme Rainbow (エキストリームレインボー Ekisutorīmu Reinbō) - Cure Miracle Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Mahou Tsukai Precure, this can be upgraded into the Heartful Rainbow (ハートフルレインボー Hātofuru Reinbō) when using the Miracle Prism Lights * Whip Decoration (ホイップデコレーション Hoippu Dekorēshon) - Cure Whip's solo attack, this requires the Miracle Prism Light * Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode! (スイー・２・ワンダフルアラモード！ Suī・２・Wandafuru A Ra Mōdo!) - Cure Whip's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the KiraKira Precure A La Mode, this requires the Miracle Prism Lights. It can be upgraded into the Fantastic Animale! (ファンタスティックアニマーレ！) when the Miracle Form Prism Card is scanned * Heart For You! (ハート・フォー・ユー！ Hāto Fō Yū!) - Cure Yell Form's solo attack, this can be upgraded into the Flower Shoot (フラワー・シュート Furawā Shūto) when using the Miracle Prism Light * Trinity Concert (トリニティ・コンサート Toriniti Konsāto) - Cure Yell Form's trio attack alongside Cure Ange Form and Cure Étoile Form, utilizing the Miracle Prism Lights * Cheerful Attack (チアフル・アタック Chiafuru Atakku) - Cure Yell Form's group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the HUGtto Precure. It can be upgraded into the All • For • You! (オールフォーユー！Ōru Fō Yū!) when the Prism Hearts Precure Prism Cards are scanned, and even further into the Tomorrow With Everyone (みんなでトゥモロー！ Min'na de Tumorō!?) when the Miracle Form Prism Cards are scanned * Star Punch (スターパンチ) - Cure Star Form's solo attack, this can also take on the properties of any Prism Card scanned into the Prism Changer while the attack is being prepared * Southern Cross Shot (サザンクロスショット Sazan Kurosu Shotto) - Cure Star Form's first group attack alongside Cure Milky Form, Cure Soliel Form, and Cure Selene Form, utilizing the Miracle Prism Lights * Star Twinkle Imagination (スタートゥインクルイマジネーション Sutā To~uinkuru Imajinēshon) - Cure Star Form's second group attack alongside the other Cures using the power of the Star Twinkle Precure. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Prism Hearts Precure Trivia *Aya's name was suggested by Anzan on a thread for the name of a Precure fan season similar to Prism Hearts *The character design for Cure Light was done by GlitterInformer Category:Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Prism Hearts Precure Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures